Terra for Westerros
by thedreamisover
Summary: typically his day are spent in such a way, even Caligula would approve only this time he could not believe what could a one night stand get him into


the oc would be strongly influenced by terraformars series

if any of you could guest the answer its on the bottom of this chapter

if you need profile you could search for yourself on google or else PM me

each chapter will cover about a character pov to their surrounding and events.

Character Ages:

Theon: 22 Years Old

Robb & Jon: 17 Years Old

Joffrey: 16 Years Old

Joseph & Sansa: 14 Years Old

Arya & Myrcella: 12 Years Old

Bran & Tommen: 10 Years Old

Rickon: 6 Years Old

The characters ages are closer to what is used in the TV Series.

So the main storyline is about 17 years after Robert's Rebellion.

ok here we go..

"joe?"

"oh.. yeah speedy joe on tv!"

as a 17-years-old high school senior, joe earned a gold medal in decathlon. it was a competition known as'the king of athletes' it was sure as hell that many had seen him on tv. afterwards he left track and fields like any high schooler, and took his entrance exam and got into the country's best university.

at the same time he also attended an air force command academy. graduating with record high grades. With his masters degree in psychology, medicine, and engineering in hand, he became an air force officer.

the way he so freely lived his life belies his talent and his faith in that talent. the faith that

he was the scion of a certain clan. well this clan smells like some bullshit a cheap tabloid newspaper would concocted. but it's member famously confirmed it's existence. joe's clan was said to have engineered humanity.

as seen even in the oldest dramas. marriage in the aristocratic family was decided regardless of the will of the individuals involved. but it is said in that clan marriage did not depend on wealth,

connections, race or nationality. all that matters was figure, abilities, and resistance to disease.

In other words they conducted selective breeding on humans. with the abilities of countless human who were at the top of their class in the natural world as his base..

the strength cardiopulmonary fortitude to sprint a marathon in full force.

the throwing ability to annihilate the mammoths.

the intellect and learning ability of 186-average iq.

the digestive ability to immediately absorb food energy

his hand have the tactility to fashion any artistic implements.

and he comprehend the principles to wield them at a master's level, with unparalleled beauty.

and with movement more graceful than any creature's mating ritual.

the time and finesse it took to make a thoroughbred out of thoroughbred was art.

Evolution is art.

Soon the human race itself will become mature.

the creature second only to God shall be complete.

he is the apex of mankind.

Joseph G. Newton

This is unreal. Those were my first coherent thoughts since i came to realization of my condition.

and no i did not fell through some cliff or whatnot. i remember taking some strange to my apartment. And then after a rigorous session of mind-blowing sex i slept like a log. but when i woke up, I saw a silluete of a blonde beauty. i felt her rack pressed to my head, cradling me like a baby. It felt so warm, and comforting and safe. as if i was on my mother arm all over.

i smiled, trying to give out a nice comeback to my companion but no voice would come.

a little panicked my brain began to work like a bullet train. a lot came back to me about last night.

i remember drinking a double of maccallan. i met a very gorgeus woman, charmed her with my

good-looking face, and my silver-tongue. as sure as sun rises in the east, i convinced her to come to my place. and then i remember joked around in front of my door, saying something like don't worry.. i am not a serial killer who's gonna put you in a pit and shave your silky smooth auburn hair...

and then it hit me. the siluete i saw was a blonde woman ! Oh my GOd, i've been kidnapped and

drugged most likely, how else i couldn't move my body or make a sound!

oh this is very funny, i Joseph Gustav Newton has been kidnapped, had my head pressed againts a nice rack completely out of my will. not that i protested about the rack thing. mostly about the not being able to move a muscle and speak or scream thing. i tried to scan my surrounding after my first coherent thought

the worst came... everything around me was huge. i saw a table from a baby point of view if a baby could describe their vision. then i took a good look to the woman still holding my body...

wait my body? she is holding my entire body, i felt a blanked comfortly snuggled on my body and

i felt her hand wrapped around me.

that's it i was reduced back to a baby. i don't know what else to do.. all of a sudden i fell a great

pressure on my lover torso. a force i couldn't wisttand pushed me and then it came.

i crapped my baby blanket diaper.

Now I've read of such things happening to people, but that was just a bunch of people with

an overactive imagination and too much time on their hands. This stuff should not be possible,

but my current situation seems to disagree with that assessment.

More to the point I seem to have been dropped in a medieval place, however it did take me some time to pin it down.

first clue, the woman cradling me and looking at me with warmth in her eyes should be

my current mother or at least have blood relations with me.

second clue, the blonde man who came wearing a golden armor fully equipped with sword

and white cloak kissing soft rack on the mouth passionately should be my current father

or at least my current mother lover.

third clue, the frail old man with the brown robe who came after the tongue action have recede

called mother as your grace, the white armor as ser jaime. Congratulate mother and said his majesty

should be arriving from the hunting expedition soon. and ask mother about condition etc. i guess

the frail old was the healer or something.

now after what i just saw there is no doubt that i was reborn at medieval time.

i don't know how or why or what i could do to get back on my mission at ANNEX.

what i do know is my brain still retain my previous life memories. i sure hope as hell my body

have the same quality as before. after a quick mental math, i was sure my brain still have the

same quality as before. so i come to a very hopeful clarity, if my brain still the same then the rest of my previous genetic quality should still be on my dna. again i don't know how but i'm grateful

if i'm to survive a medieval era and thrive will at it i need all the arsenal i could get.

the frail old man said about his majesty so my family should have some royal connection or maybe i am of royal blood as prince or heir or something. well for now as a baby i could do a little more than crap myself, piss myself, eat, drink milk from mommy's rack directly and make every possible plan to ensure a full king-like and fulfilling life with a nice family kids etc.

well plan was already formed, now i just need to take my time grow out of diapers and stuff.

i said it once and i'll say it again. being a baby suck tits. literally and figuratively.

all i can do was being picked up, feed, got my stomach a raspberry and a 'goochy goochy goo'

and when i need numero uno or dos i just need to fake cry a bit. well even though my body is

babies in my mind i would still be Joseph Gustav Newton, 24 years old 187cm and 89 kg. at least

that is what i hoped i turned out to be.

other than some occasional info i get from people chatting beside me i haven't got much about the place i now live in. i knew for a fact that i am the second-born son of King Robert Baratheon.

quite a catchy name if i say so myself. my mother named Cersei, and she have a hobby of smacking mouth with apparently her twin brother. i'm not going to judge whatever float your boat.

But i can't help but to shudder and wonder whether i was the product of the 'brotherly love to my sexy sister', But it was quickly dissolved as cersei told jaime firmly that i maybe was not his but still her child and she loved me for that.

when people come and goes around my crib there's one similiar thing that was always said,"oooooH look your majesty, he had your bright blue eyes. and his golden hair look exactly like yours my queen"

to be a bit honest, i was somewhat relieved not being the whole brother-sister lovechild.

imagine from being the scion of a clan striving for the apex of mankind to that.

another information that i aquired, now my name is jasper of house baratheon. in the future i need

to make an effort to be called Joseph or Joe. i like that name..

so that how babies with a very high iq and coqnitive thought spend his days.

4 years later.

now where to begin?

a lot has happened in 4 years. i accumulate a lot of new information about my current life in medieval

era. number 1: my new home was called the Red Keep located in the City called Kings Landing

on a place called Crownlands, in a continent called Westeross. compromised of 7 different kingdoms

streeched from north to south. it's funny how this placed called 7 Kingdoms but there's

only one king and the rest are wardens and paramounts and other lords.

according to frail old man with the brown robe named Pycelle, my father rebelled agains

the mad kings and seized the thrones. and by right because of my great grandmother was related to a

clan called Targaryans who supposedly ride dragon and conquer this land some 300 years ago.

one thing made me very very relived, i still retain all of my previous ability. i know because i conducted

a little experiment to test the limit of my current body. all of that talent are still mine

to use as i see fit.

alltough it made my older 'borther' jealous as hell. why wouldn't he? his younger brother has

the capability to achieve everything he ever dreamed of and more. it wasn't strange joffrey and i

never get along like normal family would.

i learned that this is the 6th year of Kings Robert's reign and the year was 285 al. peace was seen

throughout the entire land as the people say and it was thanks to the mighty Robert Baratheon.

at this point nothing much could be said. because there's simply nothing worthy of note happened.

all i do everyday was learning everything i could get my hands on and perfecting my early retirement

slash happy life plan.

2 years later Kings Landing 287 AL.

some clan called the greyjoys rebelled, the attacked a town called Lannisport, burndown it's naval power

and declared themself king of the iron island. i smiled and thank god for this exciting opportunity.

as a scion of my clan, i continue to impress everyone around me with abilities not befitting a six year old boy

when a man named Barristan tried to teach me swordfight, i shocked everybody who's watching as i beat

the man famed for being one the greatest knight in 7 kingdoms. what is more impressive was i beat him

without breaking a sweat.i rarely do agints a small number of opponent.

i was praised a genius, prodigy, born to wield a sword, talent that come once every century. well i am all

of that. but that still did not let my father allowing me to join the subjugation army. he said that

i'm too young, and battlefield is not my place and so on. Not to mention my dear mother suddenly became very

motherly protective when i said that at a feast when my father going to fight the ironborn.

long story short. i'm stuck here at kings landing while my father fight people called ironmen.

few months passed and the news of Balon greyjoy bent his knee to my father was heard across

the entire kingdoms.

and just like that another 10 years have passed.

297 AL. Kings Landing.

the news of Jon Arryn death spread like a wildfire

King Robert seek out a new Hand of the King and went to the North passed Fortuna Castle

it's been almost 6 years since Joseph Baratheon leave kings landing to began his

reign as lord of Fortuna. Now just right before his 15th nameday the king will see him again

for the first since he send him to Fortuna.


End file.
